


Shelter From the Shade

by Douxgivre, FiccinDylan



Series: #steotrash [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allusions to Sterek, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Fellatio, Late Night Conversations, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Rimming, Steo, heh, sex manipulation, slight blood play, steotrash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Douxgivre/pseuds/Douxgivre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a big night Theo gives everyone in the pack a hug.  </p>
<p>Stiles is gonna get his fucking hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter From the Shade

**Author's Note:**

> -Title is from _Pressure_ by Youngblood Hawk. Which is part of a playlist that I PROMISE will be posted this week! #steotrash ahem. 
> 
> -This happens directly after the scene where they all hug Theo and after Lydia visiting Stiles and learning about Parrish. Parrish is not mentioned yet.  
> -And again as always, Sterek is eternal, but Steo is trashy fun, roll with it.

“It was so cool, Stiles! He figured out where Scott went wrong and went by himself to the other place! He saved Hayden and Liam all by himself. Something about tearing off the door that was electrified? I only caught glimpses of Lydia telling Scott over the phone. I drove there and back with no problem!” Malia rambles as she sits crosslegged on Stiles’ bed. She was wearing thick black unlaced boots and when she bounced in her excitement, chunks of dirt would fall on his comforter.

“Mal, could you?” Stiles motions towards her feet as she gives a off a put-upon sigh and kicks her shoes off.

“Stiles? Are you listening!? It was totally cool!” Malia effuses as she tries to find the right words to express her day. The fact that her source material was mostly an old DVD set of _Saved By the Bell_ was not lost on Stiles. “It was so cool! Theo came and hugged everyone and we all like, sat around and it was nice, really nice. I wish you’d been there.”

“I was dealing with my dad and stuff at the hospital.” Stiles explains simply. Weird shit went down at the hospital, but Stiles didn’t want to think about that right now.

“What happened there anyway? I know Lydia came by earlier, I can smell her perfume.” Malia says with a far away look. Stiles chuckles at her attempts to read him, but then chastises himself for purposefully leaving certain tricks out of her education.

“Nothing big, another body gone missing, just like with all the rest.”

“Just like with Donovan?” Stiles looks into Malia’s dark brown eyes. He’s searching for cunning or malice of some sort, but doesn’t see any. Just a shallow, murky depth. He needed to teach her more, he should do more to help her.

“Why do you say that?” He asks, looking quickly at his white board. “Desert Wolf” still has remnants of a D and a W, mostly erased from the board, but not completely forgotten.

“Because that’s what you always say, ‘ _Another body missing, just like with Donovan’_. I don’t get why that kid’s body being gone freaks you out so much.” Malia is fingering Stiles red hoodie and poking her finger through a hole in the elbow.

“It’s because it’s missing!” Stiles blurts out, throwing up his arms in exasperation, “No one saw it, no one knows for sure, not like I know for sure that Theo _fucking_ Raeken is-”

“Not as bad as you think he is?” Malia looks at him with a near pleading expression. He can tell she’s not completely aware of the disturbance Theo causes by simply existing, but she doesn’t fully understand why he bothers Stiles so much. Malia thinks in black and white. Things are wrong or right and while she supports Stiles and his gut feelings, she can’t kick a gut feeling’s ass. It was only a matter of time before her own mimicked ire against Theo started to lose steam. Stiles sighs.

“Really? You think he’s who he says he is?” Stiles asks, absently thinking about the prick of Theo’s teeth in his neck, the moist heat of his breath on his back.

“He’s really helped a lot. I think if you would have been there, your gut feeling would have changed. Scott acted so weird tonight, Theo grounded him. What was that thing you told me about? He anchored him?”

“Theo is _not_ Scott’s anchor. You’re not using that right!” Stiles says a little too loud and a little too hard. Malia doesn’t seem to notice, just yawns and continues picking at the pillow in her lap.

“Whatever, he’s really supportive of Scott and to us. He’s kind of being the glue that holds us all together. You, Scott and Lydia all have this thing. It’s hard for Kira, Liam and me to find a place in that sometimes. Theo makes it work, even brought in Mason and Corey. I’m sure he’ll help Hayden too.”

“Who’s Corey again? I know we saw him at Scott’s but how’s he-”

“The one who got scratched by Lucas at the club? The night I found the book?” Malia looks up at Stiles. “The _other_ night you disappeared.” Stiles shrugs and nods while continuing to pace the room. He grabs his jacket and keys.

“Stiles, where are you going? It’s late, come to sleep.”

“Theo’s all great now, huh? Pocketful of sunshine, rainbows shoot out of his ass?” Stiles mutters as reaches into his closet and grabs his bat. Malia rolls her eyes.

“Stiles, c’mon, this isn’t-”

“No, it is!” Stiles looks at Malia who’s wearing an expression between concerned and annoyed. It was getting to be pretty standard. “Okay, I don’t know what you were going to say, but I know this. I’m getting my fucking hug. I’ll be back.”

“Stiles!” Malia yells as Stiles runs out of the room and down the stairs. He gets outside and stands for a minute before turning bright red.

“Fuck!”

“You forget something?” Malia stands in the doorway jingling her keys as Stiles stands in the spot his baby is normally parked bemoaning the steel grey Toyota that sits there now. Normally she parks it on the street..

“Mal, can I? I’ll bring it right back.”

“If it helps you get answers, do whatever it is you need to do.” She says, tossing him the keys and climbing back up the stairs. She hears her car start and pull away. She checks the clock. 2:00 am.

Nothing good ever happens at 2:00 am.

***

“Fucking guy tries to come to _my_ city, and _my_ school and _my_ pack and ruin _my_ fucking plans and now he’s Scott’s _anchor_? What the _fuck_?!” Stiles riles himself up as he speeds over to Theo’s. He pulls in front of the house and sees lights on in the kitchen. He idles for a bit trying to decide if he should just barge in or throw in the towel and drive away. He settles on the former.

Before he can let his brain stop him, Stiles hops out of the car and jogs towards the door. He runs up the stairs and turns the knob, halfway hoping it would be locked. It opens easily.

Stiles walks to the kitchen where Theo is standing, facing the oven and tossing pasta in a skillet. He’s got a bowl in one hand and turns off the heat before pouring a yellow liquid mixture into the pan and stirring quickly. He snaps twice, never taking his eyes off the pan and points to a bowl of grated parmesan on the counter next to Stiles. As soon as Stiles’ eyes meet the bowl, Theo gestures for him to bring it over.

It doesn’t occur to Stiles to be an ass about it until after he’s handed over the bowl. On the exchange their hands brush and Theo glimpses into his eyes briefly before turning back to the stove.

“I hope you like carbonara.” He says simply as he uses tongs to pile the pasta into two bowls on counter. He garnishes them each with a basil leaf before picking it up and placing their meal on the dinner table.

Stiles looks at the table and then back at Theo. The only thing missing was a serenading chef, a mostly melted down candle and a vintage bottle of white wine. Theo rummages around the fridge before producing a box of Frenzia and two plastic, stemless wide-brimmed glasses.

“I can never remember the rules for wine, but I say _fuck it all_ if it’s out of a box, right?” Stiles wants to mention that it’s 2:00 am in the fucking morning and why the hell was Theo making culinary institute quality pasta at 2:00 am in the fucking morning, but of course, as previously stated: it’s 2:00 am in the fucking morning; Stiles is starving.

They sit and Theo digs in, making noises clearly expressing he’s enjoying his handiwork. Stiles is hesitant, not because he isn’t hungry (he could suck in both Theo’s and his plate, whatever’s left in the pan and the whole box of wine himself and still be ready for more), but again he feels himself slipping into intoxication. Not with weed or even the cheap box wine, but because of Theo. _Again_. He came here to yell at Theo and he finds the boy has become utterly innocuous. Theo strips Stiles of his bite and temper which of course only serves to rile the human up more. Stiles is about to say so when he’s interrupted by Theo.

“Big day today, huh?” He starts casually. It’s obvious he has a monologue ready. It’s always obvious that Theo has something ready, like the pasta, the wine, whatever future manipulation he has in the works.

“Yeah, I heard you really saved the day.” Stiles tries to hide his sneer as Theo ducks his head sheepishly. He doesn’t blush, but Stiles is sure the mood is practiced to evoke humility. It’s got to be, that’s how Theo operates. That’s what Stiles would do if he were Theo. “Tell me about what happened.”

Theo looks up at Stiles with shining dark green eyes. “It felt really good, Stiles. You know all I’ve ever wanted was a pack, and it felt so good to be able to contribute. When everyone came back they gave me hugs.” Theo says as he shovels another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

“They gave _you_ hugs?” Stiles asks, his eyebrow raising at the accusatory time.

“Yup, it was really welcoming and nice.” Theo says, ignoring or not noticing Stiles’ intention. “Even Malia.”

Stiles looks up and this time Theo’s eyes are the same dark green, but somehow more murky and nearly sinister. “Oh yeah? Malia gave you a hug?”

Theo grins and smiles.

“I know she headed back late, but I would have thought she told you. I hugged Scott first, he’s been acting strangely lately and seemed like he needed it. I’m sure you already know, he is your best friend after all.” Theo looks at Stiles full of concern for his best friend’s well being. Stiles seethes, but remembers to keep his heartbeat in check.

“Then I hugged Lydia, Cory and Mason and then Malia came to me with open arms. It was pretty awesome, I don’t fully understand her whole story, but I know she’s had trouble socializing. I like that she feels so comfortable around me and opened up like that. It was kind of the cherry on the top of a really successful night.”

“Hugging my girlfriend was the cherry on the top of your hero sundae?” Stiles says with a sip of wine.

“Your girlfriend, Stiles?”

They stare at each other for a hard few seconds before Stiles wipes his mouth and stands up quickly.

“I should go.” He says, looking at Theo. He was expecting resistance, but it’s possible it made him look like he wanted some. Theo sat back in his chair and looks Stiles up and down.

“I get the feeling you guys don’t celebrate a lot when you have a win, right, Stiles?” He says with a bemused smirk.

“We’re mostly too happy to be alive that we don’t sit around singing kumbaya and giving each other hugs.” Stiles grouses as he shoves his hands into his pockets. Theo stands and walks in front of him.

“You want your hug, Stiles?” Theo says, standing not too close, but enough to leave Stiles… wanting? Stiles huffs out an embarrassed sigh and shakes his head.

“I don’t want anything from you, Theo. Except to be fucking left alone.” Stiles looks back at Theo. The wolf stands a couple of inches shorter than him, but his presence dwarfs Stiles in a manner that’s not entirely unpleasant. Theo takes a step forward, Stiles takes two steps back.

“Let’s tally up, shall we?” Theo says, touching his forefinger to his thumb. “You came to my house in the middle of the night-” now his pointer finger, “-ate my fucking dinner-” now his middle finger, “-and drank my wine-” now Theo pulls his thumb and forefinger in, leaving his middle raised in the air in front of Stiles’ face, “-and I’m the one not leaving _you_ alone?”

“You make me crazy!” Stiles says as he reaches out and pulls Theo’s hands down.

“You _are_ crazy, Stiles! I don’t _make_ you crazy, I foster it in you because that’s who I am, and that’s who you are too! When are you going to learn that that’s okay?! Let me make it okay for you!” They meet gazes for a brief moment, understanding and longing lying in the mirror image between them. Stiles shakes his head quickly.

“I- I’m not- I don’t know-” Stiles sputters as Theo shoves him hard back into the living room. Stiles feels it first in his lower back when he hits the wall. Theo snarls and his teeth extend with a twist of his head and he moves in on Stiles like a second dinner.

“Stop denying it, Stiles. Don’t you ever get tired of denying it? You’re used to it because you think no one will understand you, no one will understand the need you have. But I do, because I have it too.”

“What need? What the fuck are you even talking about, Theo. I’m not you, I’m not like you and you’re not like me and-”

He has to pause to lick his lips and wipe off his brow. His throat is dry and his vision has a fuzz around it which could be from the cheap wine or his arousal.

“Scott’s not here, Stiles. You don’t have to pretend. Scott is important, I see that now. He keeps you good, and you’re going to need that. He keeps you above the line, he reminds you to care.”

“I CARE, Theo! I-”

“Do you? Or do you care because Scott cares? Because you know you should and you wish you could?” Stiles finds himself considering the implication of Theo’s words, the truth in them.

“No, I actually care, I’m not a sociopath,”

“It’s not sociopathic to put yourself before others -- to have the will to survive outweigh anything else. Even if it means the other person won’t. It’s instinct, Stiles, it’s only human. You’re only human, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“It’s human to kill, to betray, to lie?”

“It’s human to _live_. By any means necessary. Scott won’t take those means, he can’t. But you can, which is why you need him.” Theo wraps his hand loosely around Stiles’ arm.

“He reminds you that you’re a good person, it’s just that sometimes things happen in life that he wouldn’t understand. Which is okay, not everyone can handle some of the things life throws at us. Not everyone can lose a parent and still walk around.”

“Theo… don’t, just-”

“Scott’s the alpha, and he’s a damn fine one-”

“He’s the best, he’s my _best-_ ”

“But he doesn’t understand what true loss is like. I lost my sister, and even I don’t know what you’ve gone through, but I know what it’s like when rose colored glasses just make everything blurry. I know what it’s like to take them off, to see the world for what it really is. To do what it takes to survive.” Theo’s fangs emerge from his gums and his eyes turn bright beta gold. He squeezes Stiles’ arm tightly and roars at the boy.

Stiles drops, planting most of his weight to throw Theo off balance as he reaches for the closest thing he can find to defend himself. A round stone paperweight fits perfectly into the palm of his hand and he throws his arm as hard as he can until he feels the stone connect with Theo’s jaw. The sickening crack causes a thrill to race up Stiles’ spine as he scrambles out of Theo’s hold and across the room, falling backwards on the couch. He readies himself for another assault as Theo simply cracks his neck and stands smirking at Stiles, despite his somewhat drooping jaw.

“See?” Theo says as he maneuvers himself slowly towards Stiles. He’s lisping slightly as the skin knits up around the wound. “If you killed me right then, it’d be because you were protecting yourself. Saving me would do nothing. Why should I get to live when I wouldn’t afford you the same courtesy?”

Stiles’ hand is shaking, there’s blood on it, it’s Theo’s and it’s odd that’s not unusual. He looks at his hand clench around the stone focusing on the way his twitches match up with the pounding in his ears and the throbbing in his crotch. When he looks up Theo is kneeling in front of him, looking up at him patiently waiting. Without breaking eye contact he reaches into Stiles’ hand and pries his fingers from around the stone.

Theo takes Stiles’ fingers, one by one into his mouth and uses his tongue to caress the blood from them, letting his fangs graze the webbing without harm to Stiles. Stiles -finally regaining control of his facilities- takes his hand away from Theo’s mouth, but not before running a finger down Theo’s sensitive fang. Theo lets out a rumbling groan that Stiles can feel between his thighs where Theo is situated.

Stiles swallows hard. “Uhh.. got any weed?”

“Did you smoke all the stuff you took from me last time?” Theo grins, asking with no hint of malice. He moves up slightly, leaning into Stiles’ neck and inhaling whatever scent seems to be so intoxicating to him there. “You really think you still need it to do this?”

“Fuck you, Theo” Stiles rasps, his hands gripping Theo’s sweater at his shoulders. Theo moves his nose up Stiles neck and rubs his goatee along Stiles’ cheek a few times, leaving a scratchy burn that somehow only feels good. He glances their noses against each other and slots his lips in front of the other boy’s causing him to stare at the emerald maze in front of him. Theo flicks his tongue out to lick his own lips and it catches against Stiles’. Theo looks down at Stiles’ pout, can feel the hot air hit his upper lip and glints his gaze up at Stiles through his eyelashes.

“How about you fuck my mouth instead?”

***

“It’s not that I don’t trust, Scott” Stiles says as Theo’s tongue laves the underside of his straining erection. “It’s that he’s working _-unggh-_ with a set of - _fuuu-_ variables where he doesn’t know all the infor- _fuck_ _yeah_ , like that!” Stiles tangles his hand in Theo’s hair, pulling heard causing the wolf to growl, making Stiles dick feel like it’s in a vibrating cocoon. He pulls harder.

Theo slurps and bobs, swirling his tongue around Stiles’ while he blathers on, trying to cover up how amazing the head he’s getting is.

“So if he had the right facts - _use your teeth a little-_ he’d be able to make… to make - _shit that’s good_ \- an informed- Fuck! Why did you stop?!” Stiles stares at Theo with betrayed eyes. His glare softens as he takes in Theo’s red spit slick mouth and dilated pupils.

“If I finish you off, you’ll be asleep by the time you’re hard again.” Theo explains as Stiles shakes his head trying to dislodge the cobwebs that are keeping him from understanding what’s going on.

“Wha-?”

“I’m going to take you upstairs and you’re going to fuck me, Stiles.” Theo states plainly. Stiles blushes and blanches so fast it makes him a little dizzy. He gawps at Theo.

“You’re going to- wait, I’m going to... _what_?” Stiles is breathing hard as Theo keeps a slow and steady stroke on his dick. He can feel the warmth of Theo’s fist juxtaposed with the bright cool spot of Theo’s silver ring as it glides along the vein and dips into Stiles’ slit.

“All it takes for Scott to trust me is a hug. All it takes for your girlfriend to trust me is letting her be herself. You though, you’re different. You’re willing to give everything for your friends and if you do, you sure as hell want to know your friends are willing to give the same back. I wanna be your friend, Stiles. I wanna give you everything. I’m going to take you upstairs, and you’re going to fuck me.”

Stiles nods as Theo stands up and motions with his head towards the staircase. Stiles stands and tries not to waddle, finally just holding his erection and balls out of the way as he follows Theo. He knows the way almost by muscle memory. Theo lists to the right, going into his bathroom to grab god knows what as Stiles walks into Theo’s room and takes off his clothes.

Theo walks back into the room equally naked and is holding a towel and some lube.

“Kiss?” He asks nonchalantly. Stiles shakes his head.

“I said, no.” He insists. Theo nods, unoffended.

“Protection?”

“Do you have any?” Stiles asks, looking again at the towel and lube in Theo’s hands. Theo shakes his head and Stiles deflates slightly. “Well I don’t have anything.”

Theo shrugs, “That ever stop you before?”

Stiles looks up a Theo suddenly remembering why he hates him. What the hell did Malia even say to him? Oddly, the nostalgic smell of dust and blurred visions of a moldy couch in a cold, dank basement don’t do much to kill his erection, but he still feels like he owes Theo an explanation.

“I- I wasn’t really all there my first time. I… _we_ missed a lot of steps and-”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Stiles. I’m just saying, it’s not a big deal to me. I trust you.”

Stiles wants to admonish him for that, but he also really wants to fuck him. And sometimes he had to do things for himself, right? It’s only human. Stiles nods as Theo climbs on all fours onto the bed. His knees are near the edge and he bends over, presenting himself in front of the boy. Stiles walks up timidly and shivers with his dick in one hand and an opened bottle of lube pressed into his other.

“I’ve never.. not with a guy, there was this thing, that almost... but he’s gone.” Stiles rambles trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He knew slot A into slot B, but this was a different B than he was used to and what if he fucked it up? Although Stiles guesses that’s the point; Theo was going all out of him and showing Stiles that he cared about him, the least Stiles could do is make it good for him, but he wasn’t sure how. “Don’t you want to fuck me, anyway?”

Theo looks over his shoulder at Stiles’ trepidatious expression. He smiles gently, “I wanna do whatever you want, Stiles. Do you want me to fuck you?” Stiles shakes his head, slightly more confident.

“No, I wanna try this.” _Fuck_ he wanted to try this. He scoots up behind Theo and kisses his rim with the tip of his dick.

“Stiles-” Theo whispers, “the lube.” Stiles nods while still transfixed by Theo’s winking hole and pours out a dime sized amount in the middle of his palm. He dips in his pointer finger and rubs it tentatively around the tight ring of muscle. After a moment he inserts the finger and marvels as Theo swallows it up the first knuckle.

“I’m already a little loose, do two now.” Stiles ignores the implication of Theo’s statement and simply lathers two of his fingers in the lube and pushes them in deftly to Theo’s hole. Theo winces slightly and then exhales, a small smile gracing his face.

“Is it okay?” Stiles asks, his voice rough and full of want. Theo’s head drops between his shoulder blades as he pants at Stiles’ fingers scissoring his hole and glancing over his prostate.

“Yeah, it’s so good.” Stiles takes his other hand and slicks up his dick. He presses forward and inserts just the tip past the inner rim. His eyes roll in the back of his head as Theo’s anus makes contact with every nerve. He feels like he’s stepped in a tar pit of sex and he doesn’t know if he can step out. Stiles pulls out reluctantly and takes a step back.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to stay standing, can I… do you mind if-?” He asks at Theo’s questioning expression. Theo nods and grabs Stiles’ arm, throwing him onto the bed. He positions Stiles on his back so his legs are hanging off the side of the bed and Theo straddles his waist. He grabs Stiles dick and slides on so smoothly, Stiles nearly misses it.

“Holy, _fuck_!” One moment he’s awkwardly fumbling and the next he’s thrusting his hips into the tight, wet heat on top of him.

“Oh my god.” He thinks, and says out loud evidently if the satisfied smirk on Theo’s face is anything to go by.

“You feel so good, Stiles. You’re doing so good, you’re perfect.” Which doesn’t seem to be a lie; Stiles can tell Theo is thoroughly enjoying the blunt pressure jutting up into him and gliding along his inner walls before sliding back out again. At least Stiles is sure he is, if his own enjoyment is used as a scale.

“Fucking 10!” Stiles yells out, giving a number on a scale that’s undefinable. If he could only go to 10, and not give into bullshit like eleventy or infinity, then this moment would rank a 10 every time. He remembers telling Malia that control was overrated, and he remembers most -in this very moment- how much bullshit that was. Control is only overrated when you don’t have it. Control is only unnecessary when you lose it. Control is everything and Theo was giving it to him.

Stiles grabs Theo’s hips and begins pistoning his hips more sharply into the boy. On an ordinary human Theo would be bruising already but Theo was a super human and immune to petty injury. He’d never been ridden before, never had the force and weight of a creature slamming into his crotch in a way he enjoyed so much. He’d thought about it before. Had another party in mind, but that was more and more a bird in the bush. And Theo was in his hands.

“ _Unggh_ so good, Stiles! You’re such a good _fuuuu_ -riend. You deserve everything, thank you for giving me this. You’re so, so good!”

Stiles, not used to the praise, uses it as confidence and digs his fingernails into the fleshy skin of Theo’s hips. Theo growls and leans forward, grabbing Stiles’ hands and pinning them above his head.

Stiles slows up the grind of his dick into Theo for a few thrusts, letting his ass leave the mattress, trying to get Theo to come first. He changes up and jackhammers making sure to hit Theo’s prostate on every jab. He’s going to make Theo come first, he’s so fucking close.

Theo leans forward, nearly headbutting Stiles, but correcting at the last minute and whispering wetly into Stiles’ ear, “You can call me his name if you need to.”

Stiles erupts inside of Theo, releasing a sharp keening sound as his body convulses with orgasm, plunging his dick as far into Theo as he can. He can feel cum trickling back down his length as Theo gets a hand around his own dick and give it about a half dozen rough jerks before exploding all over Stiles’ chest.

He rubs it into the human’s skin, humming absentmindedly before dropping off to Stiles’ side, dislodging his softening cock from his used hole. Stiles goes through his vital signs and declares himself dead.

“Death by fucking. I’d be okay with that.”

“Hmm..” Theo hums as he nestles into Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles peeks over to him.

“Aren’t you going to say, _shut up, Stiles_?” He asks with a slick, but sleepy grin. Theo’s eyes furrow.

“Why would I say that to you? I’d never say that you.” Theo insists. Stiles watches as he slowly gets up to go to the bathroom. He hears the faucet run a few times and after a moment Theo comes back in with a warm rag. Stiles closes his eyes as Theo wipes him down.

***

Stiles looks at the clock on Theo’s wall next to the door. It reads 5:00 am. Nothing good ever happens at 5:00 am.

“You know, Stiles. Part of me expected you to run away screaming after the last time we spent time _alone_ together.” Theo hasn’t checked to make sure Stiles was awake. He wonders for a moment if maybe a world existed where Theo just started talking on the off chance that Stiles was conscious and then stopped if it turned out he wasn’t. The thought makes him giggle softly. Theo bites the back of his shoulder lightly. “I was a little shocked to see you here tonight, I was actually expecting someone else, but I knew you’d come back sooner or later.”

“And you’re glad it was sooner? Even though you missed out on your hot date?” Stiles asks, betraying his façade.

“I’m glad it was sooner. And I’m glad you ended up staying” He leans in closer and mouth’s at the shell of Stiles’ ear. “I’m glad it was you.”

“I can help you, Stiles and you can help me. I appreciate what you bring to the table, I need you, and I think I can be of assistance too. We help each other, right? No matter what?”

Stiles finds himself absentmindedly reaching down to touch Theo’s hand which is cradling his genitals. Theo’s thumb is stroking light up and down Stiles’ shaft. It’s not enough to make him hard, but it feels nice, and intimate.

“If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?” Theo asks into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles doesn’t even hesitate before saying “Whatever you need.” and Theo’s dick hardens against his ass. Stiles’ dick twitches in response.

“Do you want me? Do you want to fuck me?” he asks Theo who has fully started stroking him again. Theo huffs into Stiles’ hair.

“Do you want that?” He asks, as though completely fine with any answer Stiles would give. Stiles swallows and for the first time in a long time thinks about his future. He thinks about the last text he got from Braeden. Of the temple they were at and who was in the background. He thinks about planning a trip back to Mexico over fall break to help them.

“I… I wasn’t saving it really, I just thought-” Stiles sighs and closes his eyes, trying to shut down his brain, “-but now I don’t know.”

Theo shrugs politely, seemingly unconcerned with the details of Stiles’ ramblings. Which Stiles was grateful for. “I only want what you want.”

“What do you think I want” Stiles wonders aloud. Theo pushes Stiles on his back and kisses his neck, slowly licking a long line down Stiles’ sternum to his navel. He looks back up into Stiles’ eyes.

“To be cool with Scott again. To get rid of the dread doctors and have things go back to normal so you can actually start planning for your future.” He kisses the tip of Stiles’ dick and tongues down the underside along the vein to Stiles’ balls. “I have a plan to do just that. But I need you, Stiles. I came back for you because you’re vital to this plan, and I need you to be on board before, right now, not after everything goes to hell.”

Theo lifts Stiles balls and slurps one into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the scratchy surface before taking the other one into his mouth. Stiles gasps and throws his head back, the sensation getting catalogued in Stiles ever growing mental sex armoire.

He feels Stiles lift his balls and can feel Theo’s hot breath directly in front of his clenched hole.

“I want to know you want this.“

“I trust.” Stiles stops, suddenly completely aware of what he just said. The truth was that he did trust Theo. He shouldn’t, he was still lucid enough to know that, but he did anyway. Theo was going to get him killed, he knew that now. “Death by fucking.” Hell, maybe that was more prophetic than Stiles originally thought.

“What?” Theo says as he stops tonguing at Stiles’ bud and looks up.

“Don’t stop!” Theo nods and goes back to his ministrations. Stiles closes his eyes and attempts his next sentence carefully. “I… _trust_ that you know what you’re doing. I trust your plan and that we both want the same outcome, _oh god, do you fucking lift weights with that thing_?!”

Theo chuckles and wipes his mouth on Stiles’ inner thigh.

“I’m going to ask something of you very soon, Stiles. I’ll give you all of the information and tell you everything you need to know. We’re going to help Scott save everyone. This is going to work.”

“When?”

“Soon. I’ll text you when it’s time.”

Stiles nods as Theo continues rimming the life out of him. He comes on a few well placed fingers and a strong grip on his dick before Theo stands over the side of the bed and jerks off on his neck and face. He leans down to lick his release from Stiles’ lips, but at the last minute Stiles turns his head.

“I need a shower.” he says as Theo gives an understanding nod.

“How about a tongue bath first?” Stiles looks at Theo and then down at the many hickey’s and bruises on his body. He smiles, but shakes his head and Theo’s look betrays a hint of disappointment.

Theo helps him up and he showers and goes home. He checks his phone and sees it’s 5:30am when his girlfriend texts him as he walks into his front door. He takes the stairs two at a time and walks quietly into his room to see Malia pretending to be asleep.

“I just got your text.” He says while taking off his jacket. Malia stirs and looks at him with hooded eyes.

“What? What time is it? I sent that to you like hours ago.” Stiles uses that excuse with the Sheriff a lot, but it was interesting to see Malia try. He shrugs as Malia sits up. “Where were you? You were gone for so long.”

_‘I was fucking my mortal enemy and building an alliance to actually start doing something to protect this town so when I leave next year it won’t implode in on itself and kill my dad.’_ Stiles thought as he looked at Malia’s concerned expression. He actually wouldn’t mind telling her that. If she let him explain (and he had no doubt that she would), he thinks she’d understand eventually. That all of this was for the greater good.

“Theo and I had a long talk. I think we finally see eye to eye.”

A large grin breaks out on Malia’s face as she playfully rolls her eyes.

“ _Uggh_ , good, finally! I actually really like him and I was sick of not getting why you didn’t. I think you’re gonna be really good together, Stiles.” Malia nods enthusiastically and Stiles’ smirks.

“I think we could make a pretty interesting pair.”

Stiles winces slightly as Malia holds out her arms to him. “Come to bed, we have school in like 2hrs.” Stiles grabs his laptop and a book.

“Actually I’m pretty awake. I have some homework to do, don’t worry, I’ll go downstairs so I don’t disturb you. Thanks for letting me use your car.” He says as he walks towards the door.

“Stiles!” Malia calls out, causing Stiles to stop in the doorway and look back at her. “I’d do anything for you, Stiles. You know that.”

“I know” In that moment Stiles knew, nearly too much. She’d do anything for him but not because she wanted to, but because he wanted it. The more he accepted from Malia, the more he realized he was taking advantage. He was all she knew.

He wants someone to choose him. Theo came back for him. That _means_ something. He’d think about what exactly a bit later when some of the other dust has settled.

As he bounces down the stairs he grins as an incoming message buzzed against his thigh.

***

Theo grins at the return text. The night wasn’t really a sacrifice. He knew Malia would give Stiles a little time with Lydia before telling him about the night and after that it was just a moment of time before Stiles came looking for a fight.

“Good pasta heals all ills.” His grandmother used to say. She taught him how to make a stellar carbonara and how to fillet the skin cleanly off an animal. And the rest was just icing on the cake. Really he probably could have gotten it done without bottoming, but it was no real sacrifice. Looks like the Eichen House was good for something if repressed rough fucking was a part of the therapy regimen.

As for Stiles, Theo had his hands wrapped around every vulnerable part of that boy and the pleasure it brought him was multifaceted and ceaseless. All he had to do now was say jump and Stiles would ask _‘How high?’_ Hell, if he let Stiles fuck him he might not even ask before jumping to Theo’s satisfaction.

And besides, Stiles was just a good fuck. The sex was a tool, sure. He originally planned to use it to win Stiles over to him, but the way it made him feel was something he didn’t expect. His fingers in the locker room showers after seeing Stiles undress was nothing compared to trying to break down the wall Stiles put up every time Theo’s lips got near his. The 20 minutes in the shower was necessary to get to the fucking before Stiles had the time to think about what he was doing to another man’s ass. But Theo would have preferred Stiles’ nimble fingers and rogue tongue stretching him until he was a sobbing, panting mess begging for release on his sheets that seemed to be permanently embedded with Stiles’ stench.

Stiles was fucked up and Theo was reaping all the benefits.

After this he was sure to get his pack, and maybe a bitch in the process.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments and kudos, they make us feel creamy like pasta carbonara. Much like Steo.
> 
> Check me out at [@FiccinDylan on Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com) and Ethan [@hauntthebones](http://hauntthebones.tumblr.com) or [@dulcetfrost](http://twitter.com/dulcetfrost) on Twitter!


End file.
